jealous
by KathrynValmont
Summary: *Complete* when Elizabeth, Padme's cousin comes to visit on the lake retreat Padme realizes she loves Anakin, the problem is so does Liz


Jealousy  
  
Summary: When Elizabeth, Padme's cousin, comes to the lake retreat Padme realizes she loves Anakin. The only problem is Elizabeth likes him too, and not just as a friend.  
  
Padme was thrilled when her cousin Elizabeth Nabberie requested to stay with her on the lake retreat. Padme had amediately agreed. She needed another female around that she could confide in. Things had been quite awkward between Anakin and her since they had kissed.  
  
Elizabeth had ofcourse arrived on time. That's one thing Padme loved about her. She could always be counted upon. She was in many ways like Padme.  
  
"Elizabeth, it is so good to have you here! I am so glad you decided to stay with me."  
  
"Where else would I stay?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes wandered to the balcony where she saw a tall a well-defined man standing.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Oh, that's just Anakin."  
  
"Anakin? Is he staying too? Why was I not informed of this?"  
  
Padme let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She realized Elizabeth's intentions must be pure. She was just worried about her safety.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth I am so sorry. There was another attempt on my life. He is just a Jedi sent here to protect me. I am so sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? Why is that? He's a Jedi?"  
  
"Well, a padawan."  
  
"There's a difference?"  
  
"Elizabeth, he's not like that. He's trained to have no interest in women."  
  
"Well, perhaps I can change all that."  
  
"Elizabeth, what has gotten into you? I have never seen this side of you before."  
  
*******  
  
Anakin entered the dining room. He knew he was supposed to be one with the force. Right now he had too much on his mind to really give a damn about the force.  
  
He looked up.  
  
There, next to Padme sat a young woman. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hi, you must be Anakin. I'm Elizabeth and I'll be staying here for awhile."  
  
"That's not a bad thing," said Anakin as he lifted his eyes up to meet hers.  
  
Padme couldn't help the jealousy she felt. How dare he look at Elizabeth like that? Who the hell did he think he was?  
  
"Anakin, please stop looking at her as if she's dessert," said Padme.  
  
"Sorry," said Anakin as he sat down.  
  
Things had just gotten interesting.  
  
*********  
  
Elizabeth had finally gone to sleep. Padme had never wanted someone to go away as much as she wanted Elizabeth to right then.  
  
She walked on the balcony to find Anakin there.  
  
"That was an interesting display at dinner," commented Padme.  
  
"I must say jealousy looks good on you," said Anakin with his smirk.  
  
"Jealousy? Do you honestly think I was jealous over you talking with her? Please don't be so rediculess."  
  
"She's attracted to me."  
  
"Then that's her problem. I'm not making it mine because really, Anakin, I couldn't care less," said Padme.  
  
"Oh, but would it be your problem if I were attracted to her?"  
  
"You're attracted to her?"  
  
"I never said I was."  
  
"You amuse me Anakin. Your affairs are none of my concern. What you decide to do and who you are with is none of my concern."  
  
"Admit it Padme, you are jealous of Elizabeth."  
  
"Why would I be jealous of her?"  
  
"You're afraid that I am attracted to her and no longer care about you."  
  
"I am not worried about that."  
  
"So you admit that there is something between us?"  
  
Padme glanced at him sharply.  
  
"There is nothing between us," she whispered.  
  
"Then why, when I kissed you, did you kiss me back?"  
  
Padme could feel him touching her cheek and leaning forward.  
  
"Don't kiss me. I refuse to kiss you. I won't."  
  
"I beg to differ," whispered Anakin as he kissed her.  
  
At first their kiss was soft and tentative then it grew passionate. Finally Padme broke it.  
  
"I am not going to do this," she said before going back to her room.  
  
She had once again suceeded in hurting Anakin; not that it was her goal.  
  
***********  
  
Padme listened to her cousin's giggle. She was laughing at some joke that Anakin was telling. She was too jealous to know what the joke was in the first place.  
  
"Wasn't that funny," inquired Elizabeth.  
  
"It was hilarious. Why don't the three of us go on a picnic tommorow," asked Padme.  
  
"I'm sorry Padme. Anakin was going to take me on a podracer tommorow since I've never been on one before. Next time you go we'll be sure to enjoy a lovely picnic with you," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
"You aren't upset are you?"  
  
"Ofcourse not. I have had a long day and shall now retire," said Padme as she went to bed.  
  
She was very upset now. She felt as if Anakin was slipping toward her cousin more as each day passed. The worse part was she felt as if she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
*********  
  
"Oh my God," said Elizabeth once she was in the security of her cousin's bedroom.  
  
"I take it you had a good time?"  
  
"The best time. He is so different from any guy I have ever known. Tonight is the night when it all changes Padme."  
  
Padme did not like the look on her usual sensible cousin's face.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm giving myself to him tonight."  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she walked out of Padme's room and into her own room.  
  
Padme was left with her own thoughts. What was she going to do? She couldn't let Elizabeth do this. What if Anakin accepted?  
  
*********  
  
Anakin heard the knock. He knew who it was. He could sense her no matter what happened.  
  
Padme turned the door and walked in.  
  
"Did you have a good time today?"  
  
"Yes, it was fun."  
  
"Put your book down. What I have to tell you is very important. Elizabeth is young and naïve. She is even younger than you."  
  
"I am not young Padme. I'm not the little boy you want me to be."  
  
"I am not discussing that with you right now. This is about Elizabeth. I love her. She is like a sister to me. She doesn't really know what she wants," said Padme.  
  
"God, is it too hard for you to believe that someone would actually want me?"  
  
"Ofcourse it's not impossible to believe. You're smart, good- looking, funny, sweet, and one hundred other things. It's no surprise that Elizabeth finds herself attracted to you," said Padme.  
  
"So do you."  
  
"No. You are going to hear me out. Don't interupt me. Elizabeth told me she is going to come here tonight and give herself to you."  
  
"Why do you have a problem with it?"  
  
"No, I don't. She is just so young and doesn't really know what's right for her. She can't really decide what she wants."  
  
"Now you sound just like Obi-Wan. She is not a child."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
"I am just trying to protect her!"  
  
"Really? Or are you just jealous?"  
  
"I am not jealous of Elizabeth."  
  
"Yes, you are. It kills you to think that if she comes here tonight I just might accept her."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
Anakin didn't answer her question.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"There would be nothing to stop me. If I were not the man I am I would. But I do not love her or have feelings for her like that. There is somebody else I love. She may not be ready for me yet but I will just have to wait."  
  
He looked deeply in her eyes purposefully.  
  
She ran again. She had been doing that quite often as of late.  
  
***************  
  
-Elizabeth had been refused which made her even more determined. Her and Anakin had been spending so much time together that Padme hardly saw them anymore.  
  
There was no danger on Naboo. There was no reason for Anakin to stay with her all the time and be bored. No, he needed to get out.  
  
He needed to meet new people. He couldn't just be around her house forever. What? Did she honestly think they'd someday get married and have twins or something around those lines?  
  
No, their love was forbidden. They were something hat could never be. They were something that would never be.  
  
One night she was waiting on her balcony for Anakin. Every night when it was ten he would join her outside and they would talk for hours straight. That's when she wasn't jealous of Elizabeth. That's when she felt as if Elizabeth was never around to get in the way. That was when she felt so close to Anakin that it was scary.  
  
He wasn't there at ten. She looked in the garden to see him with Elizabeth. She wanted to cry. She could hear their words clearly.  
  
"I had a good night tonight."  
  
"Me too Anakin."  
  
She watched as Elizabeth grabbed his face and kissed him. What made it worse was that Anakin kissed her back.  
  
Padme went into her room. She couldn't watch anymore of them.  
  
**********  
  
Padme made up her mind. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell Anakin how she really felt about him before Elizabeth did.  
  
She didn't bother to even knock. He was sitting there. He was just meditating with a calm look on his face.  
  
Anakin felt her presence and opened his eyes.  
  
"Padme, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I love you Anakin. I know it's probably too late for us because you like Elizabeth. But I love you."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes Anakin. I love you. I love you like you are my lifeline. I truly deeply love you."  
  
She watched the shocked looked on his face.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something back?"  
  
Anakin couldn't get any words out. He honestly didn't know what to say.  
  
"Sorry. I must have just made a fool of myself because you obviously don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you. I'm sorry I wasted my time."  
  
As she turned to go she felt herself being turned around and being pulled into Anakin's embrace. It felt good, like she was meant to be there.  
  
"I do feel the same way. I love you too."  
  
**********  
  
"I liked him a whole lot. I wasn't in love with him. Besides it wouldn't have mattered," said Elizabeth.  
  
They were packing Elizabeth's bags. It was time for her to return to her home.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He was too in love with you to return my feelings at all."  
  
Padme smiled.  
  
"Im sorry Elizabeth. But Anakin and I will never be."  
  
"You two aren't as dysfunctional as it appears. You two would make a really great couple."  
  
"I may love him but I am not giving up my whole life for him. I can't do that. I can't sacrifice many people for one man. I am not selfish."  
  
"I know that. Believe me, I do. But don't worry you two will end up together. Hey if you two ever have twins be sure to name them Luke and Leia, that way you'll be sure they'll get along."  
  
"We won't ever have children. We won't ever get together."  
  
"Bye, Padme."  
  
"Bye Elizabeth."  
  
As the ship disappeared Anakin came out on the balcony to join his wife.  
  
"Is our secret still safe or did you tell her?"  
  
"No, but she thinks we should name our children Luke and Leia."  
  
"You told her about the children?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You always manage to amaze me," said Anakin as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
